


Dream Came True

by akaikira98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, after graduation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaikira98/pseuds/akaikira98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time is set after Kei's graduation.<br/>After years of enduring a long distance relationship, now they can finally be together.</p>
<p>__<br/>First time writing fic.<br/>Probably OOC and this is unbeta-ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Came True

Kuroo was happy beyond words. How could he not, for after several months into coaxing Tsukishima to live with him after his graduation, he thought that Tsuki would still refuse, but no. He actually agreed! He had been repeatedly pinching his cheeks to make sure that it was not a dream while waiting for Tsuki to arrive at their apartment. Not his, but theirs.

Just as he was about to pinch himself again, he heard the doorbell rang and he bolted to open the door. Standing right there is Tsuki, followed by his Karasuno ex-captain to help him move his belongings.

"Hey there," Kuroo greeted awkwardly. It's been too long since he last saw Tsuki and he wanted to slap his own face for being totally uncool. It was an awkward moment of silence for both of them, until a cough from behind Tsuki broke the silence.

"You guys can continue staring at each other all you want after Tsuki's stuffs are all moved in, okay?"

"Y-yeah sure I'll help. Make yourself at home, Tsukki."

Tsuki nodded and took his shoes off before putting them tidily on the rack. Kuroo's room was pretty normal, he kind of expected it to be just as eccentric as the owner but no. It was just the right size for two people to live in. There was a sofa located in the living room, with a small LCD TV sitting not too far front from it. To the left, there's a small dining table and the kitchen. He doubted that Kuroo would cook but Kuroo was unpredictable at times, so he just let the thought slide off. To the right, there were two doors. Probably the bedrooms, he thought. Then the thought struck Tsuki.

'Since when did he plan to live together? What if I still refused to live with him?'

More and more questions started to pop up in his head, making deductions about every single thing he saw before he finally willed himself to stop thinking too much. He decided to put down his bags on the floor beside the sofa and sat down on it. His eyes were wandering all over Kuroo's room, then he noticed the photos of Kuroo and his team. He was too absorbed in it that he didn't realise Kuroo had finished putting away his things. 

"Hey Tsukki. Wanna unpack your stuffs now?"

That caught Tsuki's attention. "Yeah sure. Which room?"

Kuroo smiled at him. "Our room, of course"

"We'll be in the same room!?" Tsuki blushed.

"What's the point of moving in if we don't share the same room, silly." Kuroo chuckled. "C'mon hot guy let's get this done with then we can grab dinner sooner. You must be tired after the long day"

Tsuki just nodded and followed Kuroo to his-- no, it's theirs now. Their room. Tsuki smiled to the thought.

"Are you happy, Kei?"

That took Tsuki off-guard, suddenly hearing Kuroo calling his first name.

"Y-yeah," he whispered, but that word was loud and clear for Kuroo.

"For me, this is a dream comes true, Kei. To finally live together with you, having you by my side. Truth to be told, I've been planning for this ever since I've graduated high school."

"Actually I-I wanted to be together with you too... But I don't want to tie you down with me... I'm nothing but a sourpuss just like what other said and I thought you should forget about me."

Now that really took the words out of Kuroo's mouth.

"I wanted you to have a perfectly normal life, you know, marrying a woman, having kids and all. But then you just had to ask me to move in with you. I kept on ignoring you, thinking maybe you'll finally have enough of a sourpuss like me and go look for a woman."

"Kei, I won't-"

"I know."

Tsuki finally looked up at Kuroo.

"But that doesn't matter. You still chose me after all."

Tsuki took small steps forward and stopped just right in front of Kuroo, then leaned on his chest.

"I love you, Tetsurou."

It's now Kuroo's turn to blush into fifty shades of red. He never expected this day to turn out this amazing. It really was a dream come true for him. He hugged Tsuki gently and whispered,"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this story! It's my first time writing Krtk fanfic so I hope it's not way too OOC ^^"  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D  
> (I wrote this at 1 am btw so please forgive me for grammatical errors or mispelled words ;w; )


End file.
